


Wheat of Crimea

by whatever244



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crimean War, M/M, Nature, No Smut, Sad, Secret Relationship, Short, Soldiers, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatever244/pseuds/whatever244
Summary: Russian soldier is standing in the middle of wheat field, waiting for an Ukrainian soldier.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Wheat of Crimea

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first published work here.  
> It was written in five minutes and it shows. 
> 
> It isn't the best but I really hope you read it and give me some criticism. 
> 
> I honestly am not up to date with how the situation in Crimea is, but this isn't political at all so I figured it doesn't really matter that much.

The sky was bright blue. The sun was slowly sliding to the west as Aleksei was standing all alone in golden sea of wheat.

It was quiet as birds flew high above, but his mind wasn't at ease. He was turning like a doe and waiting.

The sky was turning grey. The wheat started dancing as wind blew through the golden sea. Aleksei's hair was wild, running in all directions, full of uncertainty and fear.

His eyebags suddenly seemed heavier, as his icy eyes got a glassy reflection. His dry, rosy cheeks were being slowly washed by the drops of sadness as rain started falling. His nose didn't stop running as he tried his best to remain still.

He lowered himself onto the rich soil of Crimea and lay still. His chest felt heavy and his shoulders were shaking. He looked at the grey clouds above, as he thought

His Valentyn isn't coming

He is laying somewhere still, his brown eyes looking at the bright blue sky, his chest crimson and at ease.


End file.
